The Zero Branch
Within the city of KasaiHana the many Yakuza clan's that run them are all over the place. Doing what they pretty much want and feel like doing. Living on nothing but there Brutal tactics and Moral codes that they have formed within amongst each other. Fear is a natural human response. It is as natural as breathing air or eating food to live. In fact, fear is a part of survival instinct. But in this new world fear is simply not acceptable. Anxiety and fear are seen as a weaknesses that cannot be allowed. In some cultures, ruthlessness is tempered by honor, and the rise to power is determined by one's dedication to duty. To attain honor and power, one must live by a strict code wherein fear and anxiety are treated as grave offenses, and as powerful tools. For the Yakuza, a Japanese secret society that has existed for centuries, signs of weakness among its members is not tolerable. On the other hand, their organization thrives and rules based on the weakness of people outside the confines of the ancient fraternity. The Yakuza is reputedly behind almost every illegal activity in Japan from prostitution, game-fixing, and smuggling, to illicit drugs and protection rackets. For the Oyabun or Chairmen of the KasaiHana underworld, anxiety can be compared to a sword with no handle. To grasp the blade and strike is to invite harm upon yourself. But a sword with a fine handle can be held and used to cut through anything that goes against the plans and desires of the Yakuza, which is comparable to the power, influence, and violence associated with the Italian Mafia or the Chinese Triads. KasaiHana and even Japanese organized crime is different from all other criminal organizations in the sense that their activities are carried out in the open, often in the direct line of sight of the police. The Yakuza clans flaunt their power and influence by running operations that go around the technical restrictions of KasaiHana rigid legal system. For example, pachinko parlors, casino's that feature Japanese-style pinball and slot machines is actually gambling joints allegedly run by organized crime. Despite strict anti-gambling laws, these parlors were able to operate by using balls as the "winnings." The pachinko player can use these balls to play more games or to exchange them for prizes. By eliminating money from the gambling process, the pachinko parlors can continue to rake in millions every single day for organized criminal organizations. The existence of the Yakuza is actually allowed in KasaiHana despite its alleged links to criminal activities. This organization has an incomparable level of freedom to operate. The different Yakuza clans or families even have their own office buildings that are regarded as corporate headquarters. It may be unusual in other parts of the globe but the Yakuza is actually accepted as part of Japanese society. CLANS Though most people are born into a yakuza clan. Under some circumstances that those few people that were recruited, or brought into a clan at any given age may not show similar traits to those yakuza clans that are presented below. But those recruited that do show the talents to be within the clan desired if presented to the Chairmen or Chairwoman, and if said Chairmen or Chairwoman persume to see the talents favorable for their said clan will bring them into their clan. ORGINZATIONS The Orginzations throughout the city are not gangs. Because there Orginazed, but there not Yakuza either. They are there form of Syndicate. Mostly operating out of Criminal ways. They can be Corportaions, or Vigilante groups that arent simple minded killers. '' Ranks *''Street Thug ( ''Tōri Kyōaku-han) - *Red Fighter(Akamaru Sentō-ki) - *Courier ( Kūrie) - *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) - *Little Boss AKA Aniki (Sukoshi Bosu)- *''Boss AKA Oyabun ''- *''Secretary -'' *Chairman (Kaichō) - 'Kagemaru Clan (Shadowdog clan) CURRENTLY ISNT TAKING ANYONE Created in 2090 when the Slave revolt happened, the kagemaru is the biggest yakuza family, accounting for 50% of all yakuza in Kasaihana city, with more than 800,000 members divided into 700 clans. Despite more than one decade of police repression, the Kagemaru has continued to grow. From its headquarters in District 1, it directs criminal activities throughout Kasaihana city. It is also involved in operations in Asia and Russia. Keyome Tasanagi, also known as Madd Dog, or Shadow Wolf is the Kagemaru's current oyabun/Chairman. He follows an expansionist policy, and has increased operations in Districts 1, and 2. (which has not traditionally been the territory of the Kagemaru)The Kagemaru family is successful to the point where its name has become synonymous with Kasaihana organized crime in many parts of New America. Many Other ethnics groups from around the world who do not know the name "Yakuza" would know the name "Kagemaru", which is frequently portrayed in gangster films. The Kagemaru clan, or their street name Shadow Dogs, is known for there brutal ways in combat and there high stamina. Mixing there Martial arts from Japanese and Chinese culture to become brutal martial artist that take no heed to there opponents well being. Kind natured, and known to get right down to business. Most of the male members are known to be very lustful with vulgar behaviors and persona's towards women but never to the point of highly disrespecting them. Mostly known to be highly skillful gunmen and swords men. They are in charge of taking care the schools inside of Kasaihana city, They use the street fighting system of Kasaihana, where they hold a fighting tournament every week to raise money. They also help with debts, helping to protect people from loan-sharks. Also being one of the richest clans in the city as of now due to there establishments everywhere the variety of stores owned and being the leaders of the GMAF. The highest paying event in the world, And the Maru Jeitai the powerful Mercenary group that works as a gun for hire for anyone with the money. 8 member spots left open. Wakahisa Clan'' (Geisha Clan) The Wakahisa Clan, is a clan of Geishas. Female entertainers that reside and mostly do all of there work inside of District 2. Peace-full at heart like the Geisha before them, they are typically using there time to entertain people with there great skills of dance, and classical music. The Japanese Arts are mostly there forte. Unlike there competitors and rivals the Utsukushii Clan who uses prostitution and sex to deceive there enemies to submission until they are vulnerable enough to strike and kill them. They work as spies for different Yakzua's clans. And due to the high variety of Geisha groups and clans no one can be clearly sure which clan is a spy or not. Being so that they act as host to throw there targets off to gain the information they need. Though they do not believe in murder they will do what they must. And when a Yakuza clan calls upon them they will do what they must but they will not work for everyone. Mostly those who they know have a honest and pure nature will they then accept a mission. Though they are entertainers with dance, do not let it fool you. There combat skills with there fan dancing make them highly deadly for those that trained. So the ones high in rank in this clan would be unwise to fight them. They live in a area in District 2 modeled after the old district in japan named Kamishichiken, out of respect they named it the same thing. Unlike the other remaining districts, which are located close to the city center, Kamishichiken is further away, and accordingly significantly quieter and attracts fewer tourists. The geisha of this district are known for being subtle and demure, few in number but each highly accomplished dancers and musicians. In Distrct 2, the clan lives a bit off to the south of Distrct 2, where one could pear out near the ocean. Even the other yakuza's respect the ways of this clan and it is forbidden to go there to commit the crimes they do everywhere else. 5 member spots left open. '' 'Chitori Clan' '('''BloodBird Clan') ChiTori Clan, ( BloodBirdClan.) Is also a clan mostly made of women. They use there skills in a different way though, often using there money to support women sports and other things that revolved around women. Highly intelligent and high in renown. They even help fund the continent in there war affairs and things that they need. Resembled as most clans as the “higher-ups.” Most women here are all business, never really seen with men, unless its on a business level. Sadly enough they team up with the Daiyamondo clan, working on the low as loan sharks. To plainly put it, all of the women in this clan are treated like royalty due to there high status. '' 6 member spots left open. '' ''' New Generation KPD ('''KPD Kasaihana Police Department') New Generation KPD (KPD Katsaihana Police Department.) Ahh, and with every Mafia story is the cops. The KPD, is more of an army than a police force. You need a big force to battle such a big threat. The old KPD were a bunch of literall, lazy, doughnut eating pigs, with good drving skills and nano machine injections that gave them above human qualities. Now adays the gear has been upgraded and the training has been improved so the KPD is now a threat to anyone or anything. The police are just as numerous and threatening as the Yakuza now, but ah one should be careful. No matter what look or new face, the roots of an officers alliance can be skewed easily. ''7 member spots left open. '' 'Monosuzumei Clan (Flirting Sparrow Clan) Monosuzumei Clan (Flirting Sparrow Clan) is a clan made up of playboys, flirts, and the occasional pervert. They mostly take part in the Host Club business for men and women. They are not a very combat heavy clan, due to their intense love and focus for money and the desire to make lots of it (Almost as high as their desire for women). They are proficient in working business scams and very stamina heavy from years of.. Perversion. They are a “more to themselves” sort of clan, not bothering to ally themselves with any other clan though there are gangs who are often after their money. They often like to think of themselves as a brother clan to the Wakahisa clan even though they aren’t. Their skills in making attractive adds and persuasive signs make their host clubs boom with business from the likes of high rollers with lots of money. 10 member spots left open Osoremaru Clan The Osoremaru, or Fear Dogs, is a clan constructed by Ginsei Yanazuka . Adhearing to his own ambition, Ginsei created this clan after joining the Kagemaru Zaibatsu, serving under his uncle Keyome Tasanagi . It's thought that by creating this clan, Ginsei was following in the footsteps of Keyome when in actuality, Ginsei's reasonings for creating the clan were simple. He was creating his own force to propel his ambitions further which consisted of taking over Districts One and Two and eventually the entire city. The clan is made up of swordsmen and swordswomen as well as other weapon users. The clan has very few firearm users due to the strong pride in swordsmanship that Ginsei holds. The clan began with roughly twenty members but now after the slaughtering of his father by his own hands and the taking of his clan, Osoremaru has around a hundred and fifty members. The clan's members all have a strong sense of honor whether it be by their sword or by themselves. Breaking their honor means death to themselves. They are loyal to the end as samurai were to their lords. Arasumaru Clan The Arasumaru, is a clan Constructed by Keyth, And his friend and comrade Densuke Mifunae. After Keyth's grandfathers teachings when he was sent to Prison, and his scarfice to save his life. Keyth made an oath with those that escaped prison with him to continue to fight for his grandfathers Honor. And to take Revenege out on his father for his mother and clans death. Keyth and those that escaped construced this clan. Though there numbers are still roughly below 100. The Arasumaru clan is getting well known throughout the gang's and low life Yakuza underworld, with their many outlandish deeds. This clan consist of nothing but fighters, and men and women are willing to throw their lives on the line for their code. They are wild and unpredictable, stubborn and brash. Head strong, and sometimes dense headed but they have heart. And try to be as honest as possible. As of now, the Arasumaru are nomore. 'Tsukyo Clan' The Tsukiyo Clan was originally made by Hirosi Tadashi in Japan in the year 2117, after growing for a few years, The Tsukiyo Clan became bigger and bigger untill then a rival Yakuza Group massacred every member of the Tsukiyomi Clan except for Hirosi Tadashi who had fled from the country with his pregnant wife on a boat. They had set sail for America and while they were on their journey, on November 18th 2123, Kenji Tadashi was born, a year later they arrived on the west coast of America only to find the citys and villages that were now ruins and ashes, they heard about KasaiHana City, a city that was beeing build on the east side of the country so they set their journey to there, they did not have any way of travelling so they walked..It took a long time but eventually they got to the point where they were able to see the city from a distance. The three took shelter in a ruin of a house where then a few days later Hirosi died from the long journey, Kenji and his mother stayed outside KasaiHana City for a few years while She was raising him. Then on a cold winter day in the year 2154 right after Kenji his 31st birthday, his mother died from old age. He had no one left now so he decided it was time to go into KasaiHana City, it was not easy to get into the city, he was searching a way through or over the walls when he was suddenly knocked out, he then woke up in District 1 together with a girl who was called "Ana", She thought him everything there was to know about the city and a few years later in the year 2157, Kenji and Ana restarted The Tsukyo Clan, which then started growing into a bigger clan which soon moved from the slums of District 1 to the more lively and wealthy District 2, Ana got murdered while visiting a friend in D1 but Kenji kept going as the Oyuban of the Clan, he had made himself a small name in the city. Owning a Gambling Hall, Host Club and his own office, Kenji Tadashi now is the Boss/Oyuban of about 500 people, his dream is to bring himself to the top of the clans and teach everyone the meaning of Loyalty, Devotion and Duty. Saito Corp The Saito Corp is a rapidly expanding corporation and the project of Yukina Saito, who is the chairman. It does not exactly fit into a singular niche in the market other than perhaps acquisitions. On the outside, everything appears to be on the up and up but Chairman Saito is not afraid to get her hands dirty and use means that might not exactly fit into a code of ethics when she does business. Some aspects of the corporation are more fronts for money laundering, but the tracks are covered very well and the books are impeccable. The Black Glove Society A secret agency/organization that was founded by the survivors of World War III which took place years before the city of Kasaihana was built. The purpose of creating the organization was to put a quick end to the world leaders contributing to the war with their chemical weapons and weapons of mass destruction, by recruiting the world's most qualified soldiers and turning them into highly-skilled assassins that would take out army generals and other men and women of power. GOLIATH As of Ark13, Goliath has become the "military force" of Kasaihana City. A branch outside of the KPD, Goliath is ran by Commander Colt of the KPD. His second and third in command are Deucalion Gray and newer Goliath additon, Dominic Corvo. With Damian's disappearance after ark11, Goliath had fell under new management and actually began to make a difference in kasaihana. Throughout the years, Goliath quickly militarized the world we live in. An entire Military Branch had been created within a matter of years and now Goliath is one of the biggest powerhouses Kasaihana has at its disposal. The training that every Goliath Marine undertakes is beyond any training to enter another type of clan/branch. Category:Information Category:Yakuza Category:Kagemaru Category:Soramaru Category:Tenshimaru Category:Osoremaru Category:Wakahisa Category:Arasumaru